Technology for raising engine braking effect, gear ratio response and vehicle travel performance by selecting gears in accordance with the wishes of a driver even in an automatic transmission has been proposed in for example JP-A-9-226403 and JP-A-10-47473. A gearshift operating device disclosed in JP-A-9-226403 will be described with reference to FIG. 4 and a control apparatus of an automatic transmission disclosed in JP-A-10-47473 will be described with reference to FIG. 5.
The gearshift operating device of JP-A-9-226403 shown in FIG. 4 has an UP/DOWN column 2 for gear ratio selection provided in the vicinity of a shift lever 1 and an UP-shift switch 3a and a DOWN-shift switch 3b provided on a steering wheel 3. A driver has the convenience of being able to operate the UP/DOWN column 2 or either of the UP-shift switch 3a and the DOWN-shift switch 3b. 
However, there is a strong possibility of the driver touching the TIP-shift switch 3a and the DOWN-shift switch 3b provided on the steering wheel 3 unintentionally while steering, and accidental operation occurs easily.
In a control flow chart of the automatic transmission control device of JP-A-10-47473 shown in FIG. 5, in a step SA7, it is determined whether or not a plurality of shift switches are ON (multiple inputs). When it is determined that there are multiple inputs, it is then determined in step SA9 whether or not the inputs are of the same type. When the multiple inputs are of the same type, in step SA10 they are processed as a single gearshift operation, and in step SA11 a single gear change is executed. This control flow has the advantage that even if a plurality of operations are carried out by mistake, because only one gearchange is executed, there is no risk of a sharp succession of gearchanges taking place.
However, when the shift lever is operated, it can happen that the body of the driver touches a shift switch on the steering wheel side at the same time. When the content of the operation on the shift lever side and the content of the operation of the switch touched on the steering wheel side differ, in the control flow of FIG. 5, processing proceeds to step SA12 and step SA13 and a gearchange operation is not carried out. But with this, good travel cannot be expected, and technology for correcting accidental operation has been needed.